Sonic: Elements of Chaos
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong, Sonic and Tails find themselves in a world of... Ponies? Now it is up to both of them, along with six residents of the other world to find the Chaos Emeralds and get back home before any damage could be done by others collecting the emeralds... Putting a rating T just in case I do some questionable language. Rating may change.


_**(Mod: Hello everyone! After quite some thought and gaming, I'm going to attempt to redo Sonic: Elements of Chaos! Whilst I don't remember the WHOLE story specifically, I remember the important plot points. So hope you all enjoy this redo and most likely whole new story!)**_

* * *

Emerald Hill Zone... A rather peaceful place. The sun was starting to rise, the Flickies and the other animals were going around the grassy green fields, and there was nothing to worry about... It was jist peaceful... That is, until...

**_BOOM!_**

The sudden sound of the explosion could be heard in the distance, which was followed up mere moments later by a blue blur rushing through the green fields of the area. That was none other than the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, and he was running along to see is long time friend, Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails. It had been a few months since the young genius and speedy teen had interacted with one another, and the genius had contacted the speedster about this new invention he had created. The details however, he decided to keep secret, all except telling the speedster to bring a Chaos Emerald with him. And if the Chaos Emeralds were involved, than this has to be one important invention that his friend was working on! Anyway, after managing to near the workshop where the two tailed fox was waiting for him, the hedgehog quickly did a little hop and skid across the ground once he landed down; Managing to stop perfectly right in front of the workshop main entrance before knocking on the door to the building. At first, nothing, which in turn made the blue blur cross his arms and tap his foot impatiently a small bit. He wasn't really one to stand around. But mere moments later, the yellow fox boy answered the door, making a grin form on the blue blur's face as he uncrossed his arms.

"I'm glad you could make it, Sonic." Tails says as a smile forms on his own face as he moves out of the way to let Sonic in, to which he does and starts looking around as he responds to Tails. "So what's this new invention of yours you wanted me to see?"

To that, Tails quickly nods his head and leads Sonic over to another section of the workshop, to which there was this mysterious gateway looking device that had these seven odd looking slots on the sides of said gateway. Six of said slots were already filled though, each one having a Chaos Emerald within them!

"Presenting my interdimensional portal device!" Tails happily revealed. "With this device, it should allow us to travel into different dimensions or even other places across Mobius. But it does need a lot of power to make these trips, which is why I asked you to bring me the emerald. Do you have it?"

"You know it buddy." Sonic answers as he reached into his quills and pulls out the red Chaos Emerald, tossing said emerald up and down in his left hand a small bit before tossing it over to Tails; Who quickly manages to catch it.

And with the final Chaos Emerald in hand, Tails installs the emerald into the onto the machine and begins to activate it via a computer that was connected to the portal. It took a minute or so, but the two tailed fox finally got it working; A multicolored entryway coming from the device, which in turn, made Sonic let out a rather impressed whistle.

"Great job Tails." Sonic stated with a smile as he held out his hand for his buddy to give him a high-five, to which Tails happily returns the favor by doing so.

However, their celebration is cut short by the fact that an alarm went off on the computer along with the multicolored portal starting to turn into a bright white color; Which in turn made Tails hurry over to his computer to try and shut it down. Though as he was doing so, the bright white color got brighter and brighter and began to engulf every inch of the workshop.

"Tails, what's going on!?" Sonic called out to his friend, to which Tails responds. "I don't know! And won't respond to any of my shutdown commands!"

And try as he might, Tails was telling the truth, being unable to shut off the gateway in any sort of way, shape or form. He then considered doing a hard reset of his machine in order to shut it off. While it may damage or render the portal useless, it was better than what it was possibly going to do! But by the the two tailed fox did that, it was too late; The bright white light engulfing him and then engulfing the speedy hedgehog moments after. But it didn't stop there. The bright white light slowly spread inch by inch until the entire workshop was engulfed! And once the white light had disappeared, the workshop had disappeared with it...


End file.
